ONIRICA
by Realhunter
Summary: ...El subconsciente suele jugarnos malas pasadas ¿O solo nos muestra la verdad?


**ONÌRICA**

Por

RealHunter

**DISCLAIMER**

_ROBOTECH™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Harmony Gold USA, Inc. MACROSS™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de Big West Advertising Co. Ltd. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

* * *

Nota: Relato marcado como Rated M. Contiene situaciones de corte sexual sin llegar a la grosería, y lenguaje vulgar y algo descriptivo. Por favor, si ya llegó a este punto y no es mayor de 18 años **POR FAVOR SALGA DE LA PÁGINA.**

Gracias

RealHunter

* * *

"_Maldita sea mi suerte, Maldita y perra sea mi suerte_…" Hecha la encarnación misma de la furia, una casi apoplética Lisa Hayes abandonaba el puente principal rumbo a su pequeño despacho en el nivel intermedio, encajado como una cuña bajo el puente principal del SDF-1 y el Control de fuego de la fortaleza, con su orgullo y calidad militar abollados luego de la última confrontación con el flamante líder de Bermellón durante el reciente patrullaje _"…Y tú también, Roy, Cabrón con alas… Si no fuera porque si te tocara aunque fuera una molécula con la ley militar Claudia se abalanzaría sobre mí y me cortaría las tetas con una sierra oxidada, también caerías junto con el gran zopenco insubordinado…Arghhhh…!" _No era su mejor día, de eso no cabía duda… La desavenencia hecha pública a grito herido en el Puente Principal, Producto de los daños del VT de Dixon sencillamente la había hecho estallar de forma estrepitosa, al punto que el Propio Roy como Comandante Senior y el Capitán la habían llamado al orden. Eso evidentemente no le estaba cayendo bien al caos mensual de su organismo… "_Síndrome Premenstrual y una mierda… Hunter es mi analgésico, en cuanto lo tenga a mano lo descuartizaré, lo herviré en un caldero, y con la sopa caliente aliviaré mis males_…" Sonriendo torcidamente y con la malignidad de aquel pensamiento haciéndole brillar los ojos, se metió en su despacho ¿Con que jodida autoridad él tenía el desparpajo de criticar sus decisiones de mando? ¿Qué clase de sortilegio había convertido al idiota cavernícola adolescente falto de corteza cerebral en el Dios de la Guerra? "_Idiota, fuiste tú misma y tu pose de Reina del Drama en Marte la que lo puso ahí… Si en algún futuro decido suicidarme otra vez, lo haré a puerta cerrada en un cuarto sin ventanas…" _

Por alguna razón extraña, sin embargo, sus desdichas recientes, en vez de agrietar aún más su rostro… la tenían sonriendo apaciblemente. El solo recuerdo de lo sucedido en Marte hacía tan poco, su increíble decisión de cerrar el círculo de su pena inacabada acabando con ella misma para dejar por fin la opresión y el sufrimiento… La cara de preocupación y terror de Rick al verla tan indefensa y entregada_"…Y el maldito puñetazo del Battloid del gran pedazo de idiota sobre la mampara sin cálculo ni cuidado… Pudo haberme matado, pero solo me aventó en el aire entre un torbellino de vidrios rotos, y mandándome al carajo me sacó de allí sin ninguna contemplación… Cierto, me impidió irme con él… Pero también es cierto que me salvó…"_Peor fue después: A un pelo estuvo de ser sacada de operaciones y mandada al Psicoterapeuta, de no ser por las seguridades tácitas que le había dado a Gloval que aquello había sido un hecho aislado y puntual… Pero no solo eran las sospechas de su Capitán el único plus de aquella delicada situación: Claudia Grant tenía el primario del Puente en aquella oportunidad, tanto su informe como el de Hunter omitían toda referencia a su fallido intento de seguir a Karl, Y hasta la transcripción de las transmisiones de radio de las frecuencias y los trajes fue alterada con estática para eliminar los momentos más escabrosos.

Solo entonces, al mirar su reflejo distorsionado en el vidrio del portarretratos de su familia como única y espartana decoración de su escritorio, descubrió que estaba ¿Sonriendo? _"¿Yo? ¿Sonriendo? Oh, Dios mío… Me lo temía…_"

OOOOO

Ya más relajada, y por qué no decirlo, cada vez menos segura que sus malestares se debieran única y exclusivamente a la presente cercanía de su periodo, Lisa salió de su despacho profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos "_Dios, no puede estar pasándome esto… No que yo sea una mojigata de tiempo completo: Casta y pura de día, zorra y puta por las noches… Soy normal, como todas, excepto el hecho que no se me conoce pareja alguna, vivo sobre la tienda 24 x 7… Y que sigo virgen como una hoja en blanco…"_ Los recuerdos brotaron casi como por arte de magia, e incluso tuvieron la virtud de tranquilizar su espíritu, que comenzaba a inquietarse frente al reciente descubrimiento "_La Primera vez que Karl me tocó el trasero creí morirme de vergüenza… Era noche cerrada y sin luna en Woodland… Mi padre no estaba en casa, Nanny Mildred me suponía dormida, Yo me escapé por las madreselvas de mi ventana en el segundo piso, y Karl se escabulló por la Propiedad de los Buford al oeste_…" Aquella travesura candente puso una sonrisa en su rostro, que de ordinario jamás dejaba ver…

Sin dejar su paso cansino, casi al nivel de un paseo por el parque, dejó atrás la zona de mando propiamente dicha, y al ver los vestidores del personal femenino de la Torre de Combate, su mente automáticamente le sugirió una idea. Aunque su pulcritud y sentido de la limpieza eran un poco bastante maniáticos, gobernando incluso a nivel fotográfico la disposición de cada uno de los cachivaches de su camarote… No vio con malos ojos pasar por sus duchas y luego solo lavarse los dientes e irse a la cama en su agujero, sin rituales previos de ninguna especie. Ello no le suponía ningún problema: Su casillero y su dotación reglamentaria reposaban intactos en esa zona, así que usarlos aunque fuera por esa vez la hacía sentir plenamente dueña de todos los rincones de la nave que ya no solo era su destinación, sino su hogar… Entrar en el vacío sector de los lockers ni siquiera interrumpió sus recuerdos _"…Quedé tan helada como un tempano de hielo –Lisa rió interiormente al notar la comparación con su tiempo presente- En medio de ese beso eterno en que no quería soltar sus labios solo abrí los ojos y aletee como un pichón mal emplumado tratando de sacar sus manos de mi zona posterior… Y de pronto no me importó… Me gustó… Sentirlas el doble de enormes de lo que ya eran, calientes y decididas sobre mis nalgas, cambió algo en mí… me sentí protegida, a salvo, halagada, dispuesta ante él de una manera que en aquel instante no pude descifrar… Mi cuerpo lo emocionaba, yo podía sentirlo… En ese tiempo lo más cerca que había estado del pene de un hombre se reducía a las descripciones esquemáticas de los libros de texto… y ahora sentir contra mi vientre tomado por sorpresa su virilidad erguida y palpitante a través de la tela de su pantalón y el comienzo de mi falda… Eso no despertó a ninguna perra en celo dentro de mí… solo me dio… Ternura…_" La estancia de los casilleros le pareció el doble de amplia que la última vez que la había visitado. Las filas ordenadas con sus escaños completamente vacíos a esa hora, en que las áreas administrativas de la torre permanecían en silencio y sin moradores, y con el turno nocturno del Puente Principal ya en funciones, explicaban sobradamente la soledad algo atemorizante de aquel vestidor.

Sus recuerdos ni siquiera sufrieron interrupción mientras caminaba en forma algo vacilante por las filas de casilleros, leyendo los nombres inscritos en sus puertas, mientras trataba de rehacer sus memorias de aquella zona, intentando forzar su mapa mental antes que el cansancio y el desaliento hicieran su intento por hacerla desistir de tomar una ducha a solas y sin presiones "_Luego fue su turno de sentir vergüenza… Soltó mi trasero, y rojo como un tomate se sentó más rápido que el rayo en el viejo escaño bajo el olmo frente a la laguna. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre, evidentemente para que no viera la erección desbocada que tenía en ese instante…_

_-Izzy, yo, yo…_

_-Karl…_

_-Yo… Sabes que te amo como a la vida… ¿Lo sientes tú así?_

_-Karl…_

_-…Y que no haría ni dejaría pasar nada… Nada que te hiciera sentir fuera de lugar, o presionada…_

_-…Karl…_

_-…O incomoda… Yo… Yo…_

_-¡KARL!_

_-¡IZZY!_

_-¿Quieres relajarte por favor? Tú… Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, Karl… A mí… Estee, pues… Me gustó…_

…_Entonces me senté a su lado y lo tranquilicé. Le expliqué cómo me había sentido, le dije que no me había incomodado, sino todo lo contrario, lo que había sentido de él, Y dándole seguridad y licencia para tocar mi trasero siempre en momentos íntimos y siempre que fuera al caso… y que estaba de acuerdo en lo que me había dicho… Iriamos paso a paso, porque ya no nos daba miedo, y sabíamos lo que significaba llegar hasta ese punto en que nuestra mutua entrega sería total… Aquella noche fue larga, matizada de besos y tímidas exploraciones que me dejaban más y más extasiada conforme pasaron los días. Fue así como sentí por primera vez sus manos en mis pechos, como con gusto creciente él descubrió mis pezones a través de la tela de mi sostén, acariciándolos tiernamente con sus dedos hasta hacerlos erectarse volviéndome casi loca de placer… Como aquella noche durante San Patricio, donde buscamos nuevamente la oscuridad de la laguna, allí donde a través de mi ropa interior por primera vez exploró con sus manos la creciente humedad de aquello que me hace mujer…Y estuve a punto de perder el sentido, cuando más excitada que curiosa, mi mano violó el secreto de su ropa interior, oyéndolo suspirar satisfecho y entrecortado al sentir mis dedos intentando abarcar toda la extensión de su hombría por primera vez_…" No supo si aquella remembranza se trocó en alucinaciones auditivas, o realmente algo habían captado sus oídos… Se quedó quieta y casi sin respirar por un instante, lo suficiente para que la amargura de sus recuerdos volviera a reclamar su lugar "_Luego vino la locura de su destinación a Marte. Se acabaron los paseos, las escapadas nocturnas… Y algo debió haber sospechado mi padre, porque Karl, rebelde y pacifista por naturaleza, pasaba mucho más tiempo en arresto que antes, y tanto Nanny Mildred como el resto del servicio no me quitaban los ojos de encima… Yo ya quería entregarme, no tenía miedo de ello y sí mucho miedo de dejarlo ir sin lograr que algo de él se quedara para siempre en mí… Ni soñaba ni se me pasaba por la cabeza haberme embarazado de él… Pero tenerlo ya dentro de mí, hacerle y hacernos el amor, comenzaba a sentirse como una necesidad imperiosa que cada vez me costaba más esconder… Aquella noche de despedida ni siquiera pude besarlo como hubiera querido… Papá había hecho iluminar el patio y la laguna, de modo que aquel casto beso en la mejilla y su mano en alto despidiéndose a la carrera fue el último tesoro amargo que conservo de él…_" Lisa siguió estática, y ya picada de la curiosidad, comenzó a caminar en puntillas…

-…Mmmmm….

-…Mmmmmm…

-…Mmmhhahhh….

El haber desenterrado aquellas memorias íntimas solo sirvió para fundar sus sospechas acerca de los ronroneos, suspiros y jadeos que se escuchaban cada vez más nítidos y fuertes a medida que se acercaba a su punto de origen "…_Oh, Dios… ¿Será posible que_…?" Un ruido metálico, como si alguien o algo hubiera azotado contra la puerta de los casilleros casi logró hacerla sobresaltar y delatar su posición… pero también reforzó su decisión de cortar cuanto antes aquel ultraje al decoro militar en una instalación militar. Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para lo que abarcó su vista en cuanto asomó discretamente su rostro en el pasillo de vestidores supuestamente origen del ruido. "_Es… Es_…"

Era Kimberly "Kim" Young, una de las integrantes del Trío Terrible. También era una de sus amigas y colaboradoras más cercanas en el Puente Principal. Pero sus ojos y su boca muy abiertos apenas si podían reconocer a la mujer y amiga que compartía desde el Día Uno en su llegada como tripulación principal del SDF-1: Batiendo las caderas con energía contra el cuerpo de un hombre, la falda arrugada y en desorden, la guerrera abierta y a medio camino de sus hombros, ambos furiosamente abrazados, y besándose como si su sed del otro no tuviera punto final; Las manos del hombre, (de seguro un piloto naval por las marcas de su uniforme y su corpulencia, notablemente distinto de los pilotos espaciales) Engarfiadas acariciando en forma frenética el trasero de su amiga, haciendo que la pierna derecha de Kim subiera en un acto reflejo hacia las caderas de su compañero para envolverlo y no dejarlo escapar…

-Vamos, Willie… -Lisa no apartaba los ojos de Kim, que miraba con sus ojos ligeramente almendrados a su compañero, mientras lo besaba con furia y hambre reconcentradas por el otro- … Tienes mucho más que esas manos maestras para mostrarme…

-…Tú lo has pedido, Young… Ni tus bragas van a quedar en su sitio cuando termine contigo…

-…Eso estoy esperando… Machote…

Debería haberse ido, haber desaparecido con decoro de ahí, volver a su camarote, ducharse, lavarse los dientes y echarse a dormir hasta su siguiente turno, y todo para poder limpiar su mente de las imágenes que en ese mismo instante la mantenían clavada a su sitio, con su corazón y sus sienes palpitando con fuerza, haciendo que un frío que no se sentía como tal le recorriera todo el cuerpo… Mayor aun cuando el hombre alzó a Kim como una pluma, y en un gesto de maestría increíble, la despojó de su falda en un solo movimiento, dejando al descubierto la antirreglamentaria lencería de Young; el diminuto hilo dental de color negro con ligeros detalles de encaje siguió también el camino de la falda, dejándole la libertad de envolver con sus piernas a su hombre como una madreselva, de tirar su blusa hacia arriba, y en un gesto algo violento, desprender su sostén sin dejar de besarlo…

-Besamelas, muérdelas, desgraciado… Mis tetas son tuyas, machote, vamos, vamos…

El no necesitó mayor invitación. Se perdió con fruición entre los pechos de Kim, que arqueándose hacia atrás con placer, ya estaba perdida y casi sin control de su cuerpo; sus caderas buscaban con ansía el vientre de su compañero, en un vaivén constante que termino por enloquecerlo…

-…Ya no doy más, Kim, y no alcanzo a prepararte, muérdete la lengua que te va a doler…

-Y un carajo, willie –Respondió ella entre jadeos- Yo estoy lista, Métemela de una vez…

No hubo transición posible para Lisa, que seguía clavada a su sitio sin poder moverse: Kim Soltó el abrazo de sus piernas, momento mismo en que tanto pantalones como ropa interior de willie cayeron al suelo. Y algo se agitó en sus entrañas cuando cayó bajo su vista la palpitante y erecta hombría de ese piloto. Willie en tanto no había perdido el tiempo, y montando sobre sí a Young, con sus piernas nuevamente abrazadas a sus caderas, flectó un poco las rodillas, y Lisa supo al instante, por la cara de delirio y la expresión ahogada de dientes apretados de Kim, que ya la había penetrado…

-Mmmph… Vamos, Vamos… Dale, Machote, Dale… Eso… Así… Párteme el coño, desgraciado, quiero que me salga por las orejas… ¡Sigue, Sigue, Sigue….!

Lisa no podía comprender la retahíla de insultos y frases sucias que acudían a la boca de Kim en medio de un ritual para ella tan íntimo como hacer el amor... No, se dijo, Aquello era solo tener sexo, pero de forma tan urgente y animal, que resultaba comprensible incluso para ella… Perdidos en medio del espacio, signados para su destrucción, en medio de una guerra sin tregua ni cuartel, que reclamaba vidas casi a cada segundo de su existencia, ponía al límite las capacidades de adaptación de la raza humana… Y sentirse vivo aunque fuera por ese instante imperioso y desbocado era nada más que un grito desgarrador de libertad tan necesario como respirar... Lisa no supo en que momento su respiración comenzó a agitarse junto con la de Kim, que movía desesperadamente sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de su amante ocasional; la negra lencería de Kim, de algún modo misterioso, había quedado enganchada en uno de sus pies, balanceándose como un metrónomo en medio de ese mareante vaivén…

-…Voy a llegar, Voy a llegar…

-Aguanta desgraciado, solo un… Poco… Más…

Ambos comenzaron a brillar a medida que el esfuerzo físico comenzó a perlarlos con sudor… Parecía algo a punto de culminar… Lo supo en el momento en que Kim se arqueó hacia atrás con un grito ahogado y agudo que parecía no tener final… Su orgasmo estuvo a punto de desmayarla, pero sudorosa y desmadejada, tuvo aún cabeza para retomar su responsabilidad…

-Voy a acabar, voy a acabar…

-No me acabes dentro, Willie, por lo que más quieras no adentro… En mis tetas, en mis tetas, lo quiero en mis tetas…

Cuando la vio desasirse de la penetración de su amante, pensó que todo había terminado… Y entonces no supo qué pensar o como sentirse: Kim se arrodilló ofreciéndole sus pechos, y este, casi al borde de la extenuación, eyaculó en medio de un grito ahogado y sin vergüenza alguna sobre su blanca piel… Tratando de no hacer ruido, Lisa finalmente se retiró del sector en puntillas, caminando… Sus piernas temblaban tanto que lo la hubieran sostenido en su intento de correr…

OOOOO

"_Quien lo hubiera creído… Kim nunca ha sido mosquita muerta ni menos una mojigata… Pero correr esos riesgos solo por tener sexo_…" La ducha extremadamente caliente había logrado finalmente restaurar el equilibrio natural de su mente y sus emociones, al tiempo que le devolvía la fría determinación que iba camino a convertirla en una leyenda del Control de Combate de la Fortaleza… El ritual del lavado de dientes frente al espejo, sin embargo, le dio la oportunidad de hacer un último autoexamen antes de dejar que su cabeza tocara la almohada "_Quien sabe… Si Karl y yo hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad, una sola… Nah, no lo creo… Más de una vez me repitió que jamás iba a tomarme o a dejar que las cosas fueran hasta ese punto por apuro, por hastío, en un auto, un baño o al aire libre… Siempre me dijo que ese momento, así tuviera que esperar mil años, iba a ser especial, tanto para él como para mí… Aún hoy sé que se hubiera apegado a su palabra_…" Quitándose la toalla, la reemplazó por su púdico y largo camisón de algodón, no sin antes ponerse la deportiva, funcional y nada coqueta pantaleta de reglamento "_Es curioso… A pesar del camisón me siento desnuda si no me las pongo para dormir… Ya es tarde, Hayes, ve a la cama y cierra los ojos… Nunca se sabe en estos tiempos si vas a lograr dormir, o dentro de treinta minutos el apocalipsis de inicio y tú tengas que transportar tus ojeras al puente…_" Segundos más tarde solo la respiración acompasada de la Comandante delataba su presencia en la oscuridad de su camarote.

OOOOO

No lo sabía bien, pero de seguro volver en camisón por los pasillos de servicio de la torre de combate no era por motivos sencillos. Siempre se había puesto el uniforme por nimio que hubiera resultado el asunto, así que ahora la urgencia se unió a la fiesta en su mente tratando de dilucidar el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar. Al darse cuenta de que su caminar no hacía ruido, se le ocurrió levantar unos centímetros el ruedo de su camisón, notando con sorpresa que estaba descalza… Y ella, que por cualquier diligencia se ponía las pantuflas, fuera para ir al baño o a cualquier sitio dentro de su camarote, no podía contener su extrañeza. Más aún por el hecho de que el metálico corredor debiese haberle transmitido en sus pies el frío natural de ese material, que no sentía en lo absoluto. La urgencia de llegar hasta el Puente Principal entonces fue reemplazada sin ceremonia de ninguna especie por la incontenible manía de encontrar sus pantuflas negándose interiormente a dar un paso más que no fuera en esa dirección y con ese objetivo.

Su búsqueda por momentos se tornaba risible. Abrió puertas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, preguntándose otra vez como era que conociendo tan bien la nave, no supiera que existían esas dependencias… hasta que de pronto se encontró sin transición de ninguna especie nuevamente frente a la entrada de los vestidores y duchas de mujeres del sector. Pensando que Kim se encontraría todavía recomponiéndose y recuperando la compostura militar luego de su escapada sexual, entró decidida, en el convencimiento extraño y sin fundamento de que ella se las había quitado. Minutos más tarde, convencida de la inutilidad de aquel procedimiento, estaba a punto de desistir, cuando sintió un crujido perceptible dos filas de casilleros más allá. Partió en esa dirección dispuesta a impedir que Young escapara sin pedirle explicaciones por sus pantuflas, y entonces lo vio. Sentado sobre el largo escaño que alcanzaba toda la extensión de ese pasillo, un hombre se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, como si una pena profunda lo estuviera golpeando. Aún sin poderle ver el rostro, no hallaba explicación del por qué se le hacía cada vez más conocido, y menos aún que su corazón brincara como queriendo escapar de su pecho, desatando algo en su interior que la estaba asustando y llamando al mismo tiempo.

Cuando aquel hombre levantó la mano para hacer que se acercara, aún sin poder reconocerle, Lisa no vaciló. Había algo en aquella figura que la llamaba y la hacía sentirse segura pese a que juraba jamás haberlo visto. No obstante ello, sintió como una eternidad el espacio que los separaba, y pese a examinarlo con todo detenimiento, aún no lograba saber quién era. Entonces no supo cómo o en qué forma, se vio abrazada casi de la nada por este hombre, haciendo que sus alarmas corporales se disparasen de inmediato… Y de pronto, sentir el caliente y acompasado palpitar de su corazón, extrañamente las apagó casi al instante… Ese algo que no podía identificar, ya no le supo a duda de ninguna especie. No podía ver su rostro, pero un abrazo de ese tipo solo podía venir de una persona…

-…Riber…

Estrechó el abrazo, casi queriendo fundirse con él, casi rasguñando su espalda para no dejarlo escapar… Y en medio de sus emociones, algo que jamás esperó sentir de nuevo… su vientre estremecido notó de pronto como la virilidad de él comenzaba a a botar contra su sensible piel a través del camisón. Adiós pudor, adiós ideas preconcebidas, adiós crianza, adiós decoro… Su mente se vació en milisegundos, empujada por un solo pensamiento: No iba a tener una oportunidad como esta en lo que le restara de vida… Y mientras la temperatura de su pasión subía y subía sin control alguno, alimentada por los recuerdos y sus propias ganas, se separó solo breves centímetros de él y lo besó… y al tiempo que lo besaba, su mano decidida se perdió no sin algo de dificultades hacia las profundidades de su pantalón.

Aquel toque se sentía delicioso, se sentía avasallada por sus besos, al tiempo que su miembro se volvía turgente y duro como una roca, caliente al punto que aquella caricia íntima la hacía tiritar. La Lisa mandona, dura y fría del puente se había convertido en solo unos instantes en una mujer pasional, entregada y dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, a darle todo lo que él quisiera, a entregarse tanto o cuantas veces Él quisiera… Al sentir sus dedos temblorosos cerca de las tiras de su camisón, aquél piloto automático de la pasión que tenía los mandos de su ser en ese instante, no le dio tiempo ni de reflexionar: movió los hombros como si aquellas tiras le molestaran, y él, entendiendo con una sonrisa extraña (Pues ella todavía no podía descifrar el por qué pese a todo no pudiera verle el rostro) aquel poco discreto movimiento, las tiró tan lentamente hacia afuera que Lisa Pensó que iba a enloquecer; Luego las dejó caer, y junto con ellas, con un rumor apagado, todo el camisón se derrumbó casi ingrávido, haciendo botar ligeramente sus pechos impregnados de la tibia fragancia del jazmín…

Ya para entonces ella tenía decidido que iba a entregarse a todo trance en ese momento y lugar: No tenía sentido luego de casi perder la vida y el sentido esperando, haber buscado un sitio más íntimo y en consonancia con lo que pretendía… Y ya no había tiempo; el ramalazo del deseo la quemó hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas, al sentir por todo su cuerpo como se movían sus manos buscando, explorando, haciendo brotar nuevas sensaciones para ella totalmente desconocidas. De su espalda a sus pechos, incitando sus pezones con pequeños toques, haciendo que se levantaran de inmediato, anhelantes y duros casi al punto de sentir dolor mezclado con placer por su extrema sensibilidad… De sus pechos a su trasero, acariciando, levantando, atrayéndola hacia su centro como un planeta de gravedad inexorable… y de pronto, en un movimiento que ella ya estaba pidiendo a gritos en su mente, sus dedos engancharon los bordes de la pantaleta… pero en vez de quitársela, en dos precisos tirones de no poca fuerza, la prenda literalmente voló en jirones dejándola enteramente desnuda y a su merced.

Mayor aún fue su desvarío al notar sus dedos calientes y sin temor explorando su ya muy húmeda femineidad. Ella notaba cada emoción, cada descubrimiento y cada caricia rebotando contra su miembro, que no había parado de crecer y endurecerse entre sus dedos… Y desconociéndose a sí misma, En un estado de excitación que no se sabía capaz de experimentar, quitó las molestas prendas que le impedían la visión de aquel rasgo de hombría que no había dejado de acariciar, y que literalmente ardía en deseos de ver sin las trabas de los convencionalismos y el pudor. Sintiendo un calor que le abrasó el rostro, admiró con ternura y deseo crecientes aquel objeto que la naturaleza había dispuesto para su trascendencia física y su placer… Y ya no había preámbulo posible que quisiera o pudiera experimentar. Tirándolo hacia ella, Lisa calculó el espacio justo para abrir sus piernas y apoyar su espalda contra el escaño… Él, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas, y tomándola delicadamente pero con firmeza de sus nalgas, la alzó hasta un poco más arriba de su propio vientre, haciendo que ella abriese sus piernas para abrazar su cintura Pese a toda su reforzada decisión, Ella se horrorizó al darse cuenta que iba a ser tomada de la misma forma que Kim… Y cediendo a un impulso salvaje que la tenía atónita por haberlo dejado ver, se echó hacia adelante ofreciendo sus pechos, y besándolo con pasión devoradora, mientras acomodaba sus caderas para permitirle entrar, se preparó interiormente para la breve agonía que las pocas historietas femeninas oídas en su adolescencia le habían dado de la pérdida de la virginidad en la primera vez.

Comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápidamente a medida que él se abría paso, y cuando notó con horror que su cuerpo descendía al tiempo que él daba su primera embestida, contuvo la respiración entre dientes y cerró los ojos, pensando para sus adentros que al mal paso darle apuro…. Y solo un placer inmenso que la llevaba al séptimo cielo, y la sensación de sentirse llena por dentro fue la respuesta a toda su preparación anterior.

¿Sería posible que sus años de equitación y el rudo entrenamiento militar hubiesen logrado convertir su himen en solo un mal presagio? Ella siempre había escuchado de su madre que las mujeres Hayes se conocían por tres rasgos fundamentales: Sus períodos las volvían endemoniadas, eran duramente fecundas como un Diente de León, y sus desfloramientos nunca fueron cosa fácil. Más de alguna vez la oyó referirse al tema en forma tan elíptica como "Si hablas de sufrir, más sufrió Donald con el Muro de Berlín…" Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello… Ahora solo quería sentirse inundada de placer como lo estaba haciendo… La estaban llevando a la gloria sin boleto de regreso y sin darse cuenta, su garganta comenzó a cantar una pequeña canción de amor que era más una dulce queja de una amante entregada a la pasión abrasadora que le recorría las arterias…

-…Ya, Amor, Ya, Amor, Ya, Amor…

La intensidad de las embestidas aumentó… Él comenzó a jadear acompasadamente, Y Lisa solo se entregó al ritmo infernal que le estaba imponiendo su Dios del Amor… Un vigor nunca antes sentido se apoderó de ella, queriendo tener parte más activa en aquella rendición. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con ansía y energía, buscándolo, incitándolo, tomando con sus músculos todos y cada uno de los ángulos posibles de aquella caliente y decidida hombría en su interior…

-Oh, Así… Métemela más, amor, Métemela, oh, no pares, sigue, sigue…

¿Ella estaba diciendo esas cosas? Aparentemente sí, porque el solo decirlas la estaba llevando a un nuevo y más alto estadio de excitación… y no sabía lo que venía, cuando sintió de pronto en su lengua y labios un repentino escozor…

-Eso, mi vida, sigue, sigue, Soy tuya, ¡tuya cuando quieras! ¡Más, Más! ¡Oh, mierda, tengo el coño en llamas, sigue, sigue, no pares! ¡Quiero que me salga por la garganta! ¡Atraviésame, Párteme, desgraciado! ¡Y no se te ocurra parar, hijo de perra! ¡Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido...!

Ella misma aumento la velocidad… corriendo una carrera contra el gozo que su cuerpo sentía con toda la intención de ganar, notando como perdía el sentido poco a poco a medida que una suerte de explosión comenzaba a subir y subir la presión sobre sus sienes… Algo grande rondaba sus sentidos, y aunque suponía de qué se trataba, ya no quería meras suposiciones, sino aquel clímax final…

-¡Oh, Amor, viene, viene, vie…!

En medio de un grito ahogado que no pudo reconocer como propio, sintió como algo explotaba en su interior… Como todo pareció darle vueltas, El mundo como lo conocía desapareciendo arrasado por una marea incontenible de placer… Al mismo tiempo que la esencia vital de su amante difundía su calor en sus entrañas, algo se derretía dentro de ella, y su corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo palpitaba vivo y presente en el centro de su femineidad… Con el aliento entrecortado, Lisa se rindió a tanto vivido en tan corto tiempo, y luego de abrazar a su amante con la lánguida quietud del amor satisfecho, no pudo sino dejar ir el último aliento de su corazón y su pensamiento puesto en palabras…

-Dios, Gracias, gracias… Y te amo, Karl…

-¿Karl? –Lisa se puso en tensión ni bien sintió un tono de voz que no era conocido- ¿Qué Karl? Me llamo Rick…

OOOOO

¡RICK!

El grito destemplado de Lisa la sentó de golpe en la cama en medio de la espesa oscuridad de su camarote. Con la respiración todavía agitada, y mascullando maldiciones, golpeando a tientas la mesa de noche y la pared, dio finalmente con su pequeña lámpara… que dejó ver una Lisa desmadejada y sudorosa… Pequeñas gotas escurrían por su frente y su perfilada nariz, la base de sus orejas, y un par de ellas se adentró por su piel escurriéndose indiscretas por el surco entre sus pechos. "_Maldición, Maldición… Esto iba tan bien… Ahora me siento violada… Maldito sueño_…" Cubrió su rostro con las manos gritando al mismo tiempo para desahogar su frustración. Lo que finalmente la había despertado habían sido esos segundos terroríficos que le sabían a pesadilla de solo recordar: Ella completamente desnuda, abrazando a quien creía estar abrazando, para luego oír su voz… y al echarse incrédula hacia atrás, con desconfianza y rabia repentinas, ver por fin ese rostro medio adolescente y desafiante, enmarcado en rebelde cabello negro y aquellos ojos azules que sin quererlo la llamaban a la perdición absoluta. Literalmente sentía deseos de echarse a llorar hasta el fin de la guerra "_Oh, Dios, de qué manera puedo negarlo_…" Entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que la circundaba. Curiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo de lo que se iba a encontrar, levantó con manos temblorosas la colcha y las sabanas… Para bajarlas de inmediato y volver a desahogar su frustración y su vergüenza en un grito ahogado por sus propias manos sobre su rostro "_Genial. Acabo de tener el primero, el más gigantesco y más placentero orgasmo de toda mi aburrida existencia… Y lo tuve con el idiota zopenco insubordinado de Rick Hunter_…" su pantaleta, su camisón y buena parte de sus sabanas habían sido arrasadas por su humedad más íntima desatada por aquel orgasmo descontrolado "_Dios… Si esto toca el colchón estoy frita… No voy a tener cómo esconder algo así… Y si Claudia y el trío tienen la más mínima idea de lo que acaba de pasarme, será mi fin_…"

Literalmente saltó de la cama encendiendo todas las luces de su camarote, para luego retirar toda la ropa de la litera más la que tenía puesta, y rellenar con ella estoicamente su saco de equipaje herencia del tiempo de la academia, el que afortunadamente seguía ocupando un lugar entre sus cosas. En esa instancia de apuro supremo para ella, el bochorno de ser descubierta se convertía en mayor acicate para borrar las huellas de su crimen, que mantener su inalterable postura, honra y decoro militar. Cuando el saco de equipaje estuvo lleno de su secreto y su vergüenza en el centro de su pequeño recibidor, Lisa, ya vestida con lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo miró temerosa, sin saber que hacer realmente con el. "_Maldición… No puedo llevar esto a la lavandería y simplemente echarlo a lavar… Sería como mandarle un telegrama al trío… Y ni hablar de solo esconderlo_…" Estaba a punto de darle una jaqueca ante el dilema que le planteaba aquel saco que ya se le estaba volviendo odioso en grado extremo. No podía desentenderse del tema, ya que, maniática como se reconocía a sí misma, todas sus pertenencias estaban marcadas con su nombre… Incluida su ropa interior… Y un saco de equipaje lleno con ropa impregnada de fluidos corporales con su nombre exageradamente visible en todos lados, representaría con los días un problema sanitario en cualquier punto de su camarote o de la nave donde decidiera esconderlo. Lavar su contenido en cualquier otra circunstancia era el paso lógico, pero ponerse en evidencia era lo que deseaba a toda costa evitar "_¿Y qué diablos hago con esto ahora? Mira donde me has puesto, Hunter… Debería ir ahora mismo a tu camarote y cortarte la cabeza para lavar este ultraje_…" Fue entonces que su mente encontró una solución. No era la mejor, no era la más fácil, pero era una solución…

OOOOO

El ala de fundición nº 3 de los talleres Industriales del SDF-1 no era el mejor sitio para estar a esa hora de la madrugada, menos aún después de haber atravesado media fortaleza en una suerte de operación encubierta para no dejarse ver de nada ni de nadie "_A quién engañas, Hayes… Después de esta travesura vas a hacer que se revise el protocolo de seguridad de la nave_…" Por estar "En reposo", es decir, con sus hornos encendidos, pero no trabajando, dado que las alas uno y dos llevaban con largueza el peso del reciclaje de los blindajes y partes metálicas de los VT y Destroids recuperados o pérdidas totales luego de las recientes batallas, era el sitio ideal para lo que se proponía. Saltando de columna en columna hasta la cercanía de los Gigantescos Hornos Calavera, llamados así por la particular y reconocible forma humana que tenían, miró en todas direcciones como una ardilla asustada, y corriendo con aquel odioso saco de equipaje entre sus brazos, en cuanto tuvo a tiro una de las inmensas bocas de los hornos, lo lanzó a su interior con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante el desvaído rojo de sus fauces en ebullición estalló como una cerilla de color amarillo azulado, que iluminó en parte el rostro de una satisfecha comandante en tenida de civil, para luego apagarse casi de inmediato_ "…Y tú, amiguito, que suerte que tienes boca pero no sabes hablar… Y de todos modos, no le cuentes de esto a nadie_…"

OOOOO

El puente principal lucía como todos los días… Envuelto en aquella tensa calma a la que poco a poco la tripulación principal se iba acostumbrando conforme avanzaban las hostilidades, que aún visto desde fuera hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza constante para alguien menos entrenado y con menos agallas que aquellas decididas mujeres que tenían tanto a su cargo y responsabilidad. No obstante, la legendaria impasibilidad de la Comandante Hayes había sido reemplazada por algo más. Vanessa, Kim (que seguía paralogizada por la pícara sonrisa y el guiño que Lisa le dirigió esa mañana al entrar en turno) y Sammie no podían verla con mayor detenimiento por la posición que ocupaban en el puente… Pero Claudia Grant era una oponente formidable, y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacer su jugada magistral "_Bueno, Señor Hunter, Admitámoslo… Me gustas, en realidad me gustas mucho, aunque me sacas canas verdes con tu actitud de genio volador rebelde… Y me sacaste un orgasmo intergaláctico que no voy a poder olvidar… Si a ti te toca en suerte repetir el numerito en vivo y en directo… solo el tiempo lo dirá_…" Su sonrisa lenta asomó a sus labios, con su mente y su corazón ya definitivamente en paz…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Hayes?

-¡Eh! ¿Claudia?

-Sí. Yo. ¿Qué te pasa esta mañana? ¿Y de qué diablos te estás sonriendo, señorita, eh?

-…De nada importante, Claudia. Solo algo que acabo de recordar…

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Este es mi primer relato con Clasificación M. A la espera de retomar el teclado luego de haber hecho viñetas todo el capítulo 19( o 20) de "Nuevededos", resulto un cambio interesante adentrarme en esta historia en una clave más adulta y algo deslenguada, que me dió una oportunidad inesperada de poner sobre la mesa una teória estrictamente personal: Siempre pensé que Base Sara había sido un punto de inflexión en la Vida de Lisa. No solo en lo de todos conocido, sino en un aspecto con el que varios solo podemos conjeturar. Ella perdió a Riber para siempre... Pero por vez primera el caballero de la brillante armadura la vino a salvar... Y para mí bastaba eso solamente al tiempo que me sentaba frente a la PC para poner a nuestra eterna **Reina del Hielo** a soñar...

Saludos Cordiales

RealHunter


End file.
